And This Is Who I Am
by Jenna Black
Summary: People reflecting on Harry Potter and thier relationship with him.


AND THIS IS WHO I AM  
By Jenna Black

Thanks for reading this, please review

I know I am not much of a poet but this has been swimming around my head for quite a while now and this was the only way I could think of to get it out!

I have taken up enough time babbling now so on with the story

Please Review! Please give me a little morsel of hope that people read these and that it is not all worthless! Flame if you want... I don't care just PLEASE REVIEW!

AND THIS IS WHO I AM

I am the traitor.  
Always seen as a step behind.  
They only see my weaknesses,  
But soon they will know my strength.  
For I am Peter Pettegrew,  
And this is who I am.

I am his enemy,  
From the beginning and now forever.  
When I have my way,  
All will be gone.  
I am the master,  
I am cruel, and uncaring.  
For I am Voldemort,  
And this is who I am

Unfortunately we are his family.  
We would do all we could to have been forgotten.  
For him to have never been on our doorstep.  
We have had him every summer, but now that is over.  
He is gone from us forever,  
Thank the Lord, we are free of him.  
We may have been mean and spiteful  
But doing magic is wrong  
For we are Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley.  
And this is who we are.

I am a nobody,  
I watch him from afar.  
Someday he will notice me.  
For with his kindness I will find his friendship.  
He is my hope, he keeps me strong.  
Someday I will speak what I feel,  
That I love Harry Potter.  
Even if it is not reciprocated.  
For I am Ginny Weasley,  
And this is who I am.

I was his teacher,  
Now I'm his friend.  
I will stand by him forever,  
For he is hope for the rest of the world.  
For a better life.  
For I am Minerva McGonagall,  
And this is who I am.

I am his ally,  
seen as a foe,  
Forever-masked in darkness.  
I will defend him to the end.  
Although I have always seen him in hatred,  
I will not let him die.  
For I am Severus Snape,  
And this is who I am.

I am his mentor,  
Seen as unstoppable.  
I pray that is true.  
Wise beyond my years,  
And I'm very old at that.  
For I am Albus Dumbledore,  
And this is who I am.

We are his safe-haven.  
Kind for all those who need it.  
He is like a son to us,  
We would give our life for him.  
For we are Molly and Arthur Weasley,  
And this is who we are.

I am not his guardian,  
But willingly would be.  
Always an outcast,  
I have found my place beside him.  
I may be a "monster",  
But I am also seen as a friend.  
I am Remus Lupin,  
And this is who I am.

I am his protector,  
I may be a runaway convict,  
But I am still his godfather.  
Always a prankster,  
Time has made me serious.  
Nothing will stop me from what I intend to do.  
I will always be beside him,  
I will never desert him.  
For I am Sirius Black,  
And this is who I am.

I once was his mother.  
I now help him with an unseen hand.  
Always there, but never seen,  
I am with him where ever he goes.  
For I am Lily Potter,  
And is who I am.

I was once his father.  
Now seen as if we were twins,  
Only 20 years apart.  
Bound to him forever,  
With my everlasting love.  
He will never leave my shield of protection.  
For I am James Potter,  
And this is who I am.

I am his best friend.  
Always in the background,  
Never in the light.  
I am the one he turns to in need,  
I have sworn to stand by him.  
For I am Ron Weasley,  
And this is who I am.

I am his true love.  
I may be slightly bookish,  
Some would say I am a bookworm or know-it-all.  
But through it all I am smart, and intelligent,  
Always with an answer.  
I am his one and only.  
For I am Hermione Granger,  
And this is who I am.

If we are friend or foe,  
We will always be with him.  
For we are all connected to him in our own way,  
And this is who we are.

I have my friends and foes,  
I know who I can trust.  
I am loyal, kind, and strong.  
I have grown beyond my age.  
I went through many hardships to find this,  
Peace,  
Surrounded by love,  
With all my friends, family, and my true love.  
Forever known as the boy-who-lived.  
I now am the man-who-fights  
For freedom, and for lives of joy.  
For I am Harry Potter,  
And this is who I am. 


End file.
